


VID: Ooh La La!

by purplefringe



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2011, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: Switch me up, turn me on-- the tale of the penniless writer and the sparkling diamond.A Christian/Satine vid to Ooh La La! by Goldfrapp. Made for Festivids 2011.





	VID: Ooh La La!




End file.
